Little Gestures
by ThisLadyWrites
Summary: When they closed the case it was past midnight and Valentine's Day was technically already over. Shandy. Fluff.


**It's Shandy Sunday! And V-day! So I wrote a little story. It's a big ball of Shandy fluff xD**

 **Thanks a lot to elephant0303 for beta reading! **

* * *

**Little Gestures**

They both knew that they wouldn't make their reservation. They probably wouldn't even get to go home at all today. They had twelve suspects in custody, all of them claiming to be the murderer of Mr. Gilbert and all of them telling the exact same detailed story of how they killed him. It took them a while but they were eventually able to narrow the suspects down to three. However it wasn't until way after midnight that they finally were able to figure out who the actual killer was.

"That was not how I imagined we'd spend the night." Andy said as he followed Sharon into her office.

"I also had hoped for fewer murderers, more candles and some nice music." She dropped down on the office chair behind her desk as her stomach rumbled. "And also for some food."

"A bit less of Provenza would have been nice too."

She sighed, a tired smile playing on her lips. "Yes. Definitely."

The old man had been especially grumpy and grouchy today, acting like he was the only one whose evening plans had gotten canceled.

"Are you still coming over?" Sharon asked as she fetched her purse from under the desk and threw in her cell and keys.

"If you still want me to."

"Of course, I want you to," she said surprisingly enthusiastically before he even was able to finish his sentence. She had been forced to give up a romantic dinner with him. However, she was not going to go without falling asleep next to him, with his arm around her and his warm, steady breath on the back of her neck.

Andy smiled at her as he extended his arm, offering her his hand. She got up, threw her bag over her shoulder, wrapped her fingers around his and let him lead her to the elevator. Body contact or any kind of PDA was absolutely off limits while working but once they were off the clock they were much more casual about it, even while still at the PAB. They had nothing to hide, nothing to be ashamed of. Their relationship was reported to the proper people and was accepted by their colleagues. It was pointless to hide their affection. They would not let it get in the way of their work, but they also would not pretend it wasn't there once the work was done. So if they felt like walking out of the building while holding hands, they would not hesitate to do exactly that.

* * *

They took Sharon's car back to the condo. He drove while she sat next to him with her eyes closed, listening to the calming, monotone sound of the engine. Her hand was on his thigh; he held it whenever he didn't need his to operate the vehicle.

She was asleep when they arrived at her apartment building. He watched her for a few moments before he placed his palm on her cheek, tenderly stroking it. "We're home."  
She stirred, opening her eyes a little and immediately closing them again after getting blinded by the parking garage's garish light. She groaned as if in pain.

"I would carry you upstairs but my girlfriend strictly forbade me to carry anything that is heavier than a slice of bread," he said as he kept caressing her soft skin with his fingers.

"Smart girlfriend," she whispered in a low, rough voice.

"That she is. And always looking out for me." He pressed a kiss to her check before he unfastened both their seatbelts and circled the car to open the door for her.

Sharon was the first to enter the condo. She slipped out of her heels and switched on the light. She was rather surprised to find an enormous bouquet of orchids and several candles on the couch table. A smile formed on her lips. She turned around to look at him questioningly.

He just shrugged. "I know it's technically not Valentines Day anymore and we are both tired but I thought we could at least have a quick dinner by the candlelight before we head to bed."

"That's a wonderful idea." She got up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the lips, lingering longer than usual.

They smiled at each other as they broke apart. "I'm gonna fix us something to eat," she said and was about to disappear into the kitchen when he caught her arm and pulled her into him once more, her back pressed to his chest.

"When I bribed Rusty into getting the flowers and candles I made sure he'd pick up some food too," he said as his hands settled on her hips and his chin came to rest on her shoulder.

"I really like the way you plan things," her voice sounded tired but it was audible that she was truly happy about this little surprise.

"I'll get the food," he mumbled into the crock of her neck. "You could light the candles in the meantime."

"Sure. I could do that," she chuckled as he pulled her even closer. "But that would require you to let go of me."

He groaned in protest. "I knew my plan had a downside."

Reluctantly, he let her break free from his embrace. She pressed a loud kiss to his cheek. "Get the food. I'm starving."

When Andy returned from the kitchen ten minutes later, the candles were lit and soft music was playing.

Sharon had already made herself comfortable on the couch, now wearing yoga pants and one of his t-shirts which she had stolen the last time he had stayed overnight.

Andy loved her in her business outfits. He loved her skirts and dresses and pantsuits and how they emphasized her body in just the right way. But seeing her in comfortable clothes made him smile even more. It was special. Almost no one had seen her that way and probably never would. He was one of the very few she had let in, one of the few she had let become a part of her life. He was a damn lucky bastard!

"Love the outfit." He grinned as he handed her a small plate of lasagna.

"I thought you would." She reached for the plate and patted the space next to her, indicating him to sit down as well.

He did and they started eating and talking about everything and nothing. Both were too tired for any serious conversations but still glad to comfortably sit together talking about little things. They hadn't spent all that much time together in the last few days outside of work. They had a lot to catch up on.

"This was a very good idea," Sharon after they had finished dinner.  
They were lying on the couch now. She was nestled in his side, her legs between his, her head on his shoulder. Her fingers were drawing circles on his chest through his shirt.

"It probably isn't as romantic as our evening at the restaurant would have been, but I hope it did feel at least a little... festive... Don't want you to accuse me of not having a sense of occasion... Again."

She laughed that beautiful laugh of hers before she looked at him with a more serious expression. "It's perfect Andy. Really."

This little surprise dinner was a small, thoughtful gesture and it meant the world to her, more than an evening at a fancy restaurant ever could. It was the middle of the night. They both were exhausted and hadn't slept in far too long, but still he had organized this romantic dinner. He had made sure that they did not have to pass up on their first Valentine's Day together. In the past they both had often thought that it had been a silly, commercial holiday, but if it could be used as an excuse to spend an extra special evening together they would gladly take it and happily be part of the hype.

"We should go to bed," Andy said, his fingers softly combing through her hair.

Sharon murmured sleepily, "Mhhhh. Just five more minutes, I love this song."

"Okay." Andy closed his eyes, burying his nose in her hair, inhaling the scent and listening to the music with her.

It was a few hours later when Rusty got home. He sneaked in quietly knowing that Sharon probably still would be asleep. She had this habit of always waking up when he got home. It was probably a mom-thing. She'd get up just to ask him if he was all right and to wish him a good night or a good morning, whichever fit the time better. He didn't want her to wake up today though. He knew she got home really late last night, she needed to rest. As he tiptoed across the living room he was surprised to find them on the couch. Andy's arm around her, her face buried in the crock of his neck – both deeply asleep. If they were awake now he'd make a disgusted face and complain about their PDA but since they weren't he just smiled – happy that she was happy – and disappeared in his room.

 **\- the end -**

* * *

 **Thanks a lot for reading! Feedback is - like always - appreciated :D**


End file.
